


Courage

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stripping, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: When the Phantom Thieves attempt to distract Yusuke, Ann has to tag out. Akira — with rank five courage — is her replacement.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_with_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/gifts).



> The sexual content is very mild, but the underage warning is there just in case, as the story takes place during canon.

“I’m out,” Ann says, clutching at the strap of her tank top as she looks at Akira. “He’s your problem now.”

Her confidence in his ability to distract Yusuke is endearing, even if she has no idea how far he is willing to follow through with this plan. He slips into the house, so similar to a barren shack, and he finds Yusuke creeping around the hallway. Akira grabs his hand, pulling him out of view of their target door.

“Where is Ann?” he asks Akira, who shrugs as he unbuttons his blazer.

“Dunno. Change of plans: you’re drawing me now.”

Yusuke stares at him as his jacket falls to the floor. He slowly peels up his white turtleneck, those gray eyes never leaving his own. They are piercing and full of passion; he cannot blame Ann for losing her nerve.

After his shirt joins the growing pile of clothing on the floor, he steps over it, closer to Yusuke, who admirably holds his ground. He is close enough now to feel his breath on his face, and when Akira makes a show of unbuckling his belt, he finally looks down. Yusuke licks his lips, his eyes flinching a bit when Akira’s belt thunks against the hardwood floor.

It would be so easy to reach out to Yusuke now; to distract him even further. If he wanted to, he could set his body on fire with a single touch, but he leaves that as a last resort. No matter how much he might want to run his hands through that soft-looking hair, he stays on his course.

“Do you like what you see?” he asks, stepping out of his plaid pants. The last piece of clothing covering him are his black briefs, which Yusuke is still staring at. He wants to watch Yusuke’s face after he sees all of him, and he wonders just how he might draw him.

When their eyes meet again, Yusuke does not have to say anything or even nod. Akira can see the desire in his eyes, and the way his mouth gapes; how strands of hair fall onto his face, and he does not bother to brush them away.

“Where’s your room?”

Yusuke points down the hall with a shaky hand, and Akira pulls him inside.

“How do you want me?” he asks once he is completely naked. He tries to pose, grinning sheepishly as he rests his hands on his hips.

Yusuke uses his hands to frame the scene before him, transferring him in his mind into the perfect composition.

“That, ah, is perfect,” he says, running his hand across his canvas. “Stay just like that.”

Even if it takes his friends longer to open the door than expected, Akira does not think he will mind. The longer he stands within Yusuke’s hungry gaze, the more he starts to enjoy the attention.


End file.
